


Femslash for All

by BulletStrong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, basically crack, im proud, it's so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletStrong/pseuds/BulletStrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina ships a lot of lesbians. Swan Queen. </p><p>The shortest, dumbest, crack story I've ever written and I love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femslash for All

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this utter garbage ahead of time. I was so bored.
> 
> Some spoilers for Root/Shaw, Calzona, Clexa...

"Did you see Root and Shaw this week? They were finally reunited."

Emma detached her teeth from her fingernail, "Outside of the simulation though?"

"Yes," Regina smirked. Every afternoon after her favorite shows aired, Regina would burst into the station, ready to 'fangirl' about the latest news concerning her 'ships'. And yes, Regina looked all those terms online and taught them to Emma so the blonde could 'keep up'. 

"Oh, but bad news for Callie and Arizona and Clark and Lexa. Seems Lexa is actually gone for good. I can't stand that Jason. My mutuals say he's as bad as Adam Horowitz."

"Who is Adam Horrowtits?" Emma snorted.

"A producer or something for that fairytale show that's completely going down the drain because of that abusive couple they're pushing."

"Oh, yeah, I think I've heard of it."

"But the biggest loss has to be that Callie is chasing Penny across the country and leaving Arizona!"

"No!" Emma gasped, extremely amused. 

"Yes! The Foster's is coming back, by the way. I can't for the life of me remember how Stef and Lena end up last season."

"Regina, you realize you ship a lot of lesbians, right?"

The brunette froze before smirking, "Representation matters Emma."

"Well yeah, more than 10 LGBT characters have been killed this year alone, right?"

"I think so. So, you see? I'm just supporting."

"Such a great ally." Emma stood from her desk and smiled crookedly.

"I'm also pretty hot and heavy with my sons other mother."

Emma snorted, "But hey, femslash is for everyone. It's all about the story."

"That is true. The gay part is a plus though."

"Can't disagree, Reggie."

"Don't call me that ever again."

"Gina?"

"Better."


End file.
